


Anofelorastia

by CraigFlowerBoy



Category: South Park
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigFlowerBoy/pseuds/CraigFlowerBoy
Summary: La noche de Walpurgis no abras. Oigas lo que oigas, no abras... ( PastorCraigxImpTweek)Temas delicados y algo fuertes.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 11





	1. Cuando el aire frío recorra tu espalda

La sombra de las cortinas se reflejaba en la pared al ser movidas por el aire. Aquellas cálidas tardes se permitía abrir la ventana hasta que la noche caía, sin pensar en los insectos u olores que pudieran venir de afuera, la promesa de un poco de fresco le ganaba a todo. El sudor corría por su espalda bajo la camisa negra, haciéndole pensar si no era buena hora para apagar las velas e irse a dormir. Ya había terminado sus versículos obligados y las oraciones por los enfermos podían esperar para las liturgias de la mañana. Miró la cruz que sobresalía de las demás en la pared. Era casi tan alta para tocar el techo, negro de puro cuarzo rutilado. La luz pasaba por los escasos espacios transparentes, marcando líneas en la pared que a veces le gustaba mirar para buscarles formas. La vida de un hombre de fe no tiene muchas diversiones después de todo. Besó la Biblia forrada de cuero negro, aspirando el aroma que ya iba desapareciendo por el continúo uso y el paso de tiempo. Pero había sido un regalo tan íntimo que no podría tirarlo ni aunque sólo por gracia divina las hojas quedaran sujetas a la pasta. Separó sus labios, suspirando antes de dejar el libro a los pies de la cruz, donde tenía su pequeño atril de madera. Se persignó dos veces más, besando también el rosario de su cuello antes de disponerse a cerrar las cortinas. Ah, esos cambios locos de clima, ya había comenzado a lloviznar. Al menos las flores de su jardín podrían adelantar su alimento, sonrió.

Nadie se explicó porque Craig Tucker, el muchacho altanero y afilado había tomado el camino de la religión. Y sobre todo de una religión tan poco abierta a los cambios de la nueva era como era la católica ortodoxa pero él solamente podía repetir lo mismo siempre: El llamado del Señor no es cuestionable aunque sus caminos sean incomprensibles. Su madre intentó disuadirlo, diciéndole que sólo tenía quince años cuando comenzó a hacer las maletas para su primer retiro. Su padre incluso intentó sobornarlo pero la fe sorprendentemente férrea de Craig lo mantuvo con el pecho en alto en todo momento. Sus amigos de burlaban de él ¿ Quién en estas épocas se permite algo tan retrógrada como la creencia de un ser superior y castigador? Él mantenía sus labios en una línea y sus ojos dulcemente cerrados para no perder la calma.

_" Porque la palabra de la cruz es necedad para los que se pierden, pero para nosotros los salvos es poder de Dios."_

Repetía como una oración para su protección, para recordarse en momentos de debilidad por qué había tomado ese camino. Se persignó una tercera vez , besando el crucifijo al lado derecho de la enorme cruz. Apagó la vela, apenas seguro que la lluvia no tardaría en volverse una tormenta. Miró distraído su celular sobre la mesa de noche, sin animarse a responder los mensajes del diácono recordándole que cerrara las puertas , que incluso si podía, sellara las ventanas.

Se sentía ofendido, como hombre de fe, porque aquél fariseo se hubiera atrevido a decirle, con esos ojos inyectados de miedo que _aquella_ noche no podía bajar la guardia. Craig comprendía más que nunca por qué él había sido nombrado presbítero mientras que ese hombre, con más años en servicio, no había perdido su rango de diácono. Porque incluso siendo apenas un recién egresado lo habían llevado a Alemania, con la esperanza de que él, con su juventud y su fuerza de voluntad, pudiera atraer y sacudir las consciencias dormidas del pueblo. Alguna persona mal intencionada había insinuado que eso se debía más a su belleza física, pero Craig no dejaba que venenosas vanidades mancharan su corazón.Confiaba en que Dios le había dado el regalo de predicar. Por eso veía con repudio esa fecha en el calendario y el aplastante peso que parecía seguir teniendo en la mentalidad de su pueblo. Muy " progresistas" para renegar de Dios, pero no para hacerlo de sus raíces paganas. Apagó la última vela de la sala, encendiendo la luz del corredor. Claro que contaba con luz eléctrica, pero le gustaba el tono formal que daban las velas a su sala, a las figuras santas y las cruces que la inundaban.

Noche de Walpurgis, resopló.

En el baño cubrió el espejo con su camisa negra para evitar mirarse desnudo. Abrió la llave de la ducha, saltando al sentir el agua fría en su piel.

 _"Sé vivir en pobreza, y sé vivir en prosperidad; en todo y por todo he aprendido el secreto tanto de estar saciado como de tener hambre, de tener abundancia como de sufrir necesidad_ "rezó entre dientes al enjabonarse para no renegar de la falta de calefacción. Así sus baños eran sólo con el propósito de limpiar su cuerpo y no para el innecesario placer. Austeridad, se animó, cerrando la llave y secando su cuerpo con la toalla antes de tomar su pijama de la canasta de ropa limpia. Apagó la luz, caminó de nuevo por el pasillo, agradecido profundamente por haber podido evitar el internado al haber recibido la bendición del Obispo para tener ese pequeño apartamento a un lado de la iglesia, sí. Pero sólo para él. Sus pies tocaban el frío suelo, haciéndole querer llegar más rápido a su cama.

Podía ser la lluvia contra la ventana, alguna rama suelta contra la puerta o sólo su imaginación pero se detuvo. Dejó de respirar para no hacer siquiera ese ruido, prestando atención y volvió a escucharlo, era como una cuerda rasgándose, la madera astillándose. Tragó saliva parándose frente a la puerta.

-¿Sí?- su voz salió segura, aunque sus manos temblaban a los costados de su cuerpo.

-Por favor, la lluvia mojó mis alas y me perdí- qué arrullo de nubes, qué suave tañido de campanas era esa voz tras la puerta- tengo mucho frío, por favor-

-Tranquilo, pequeño- Craig debió secar sus palmas contra la tela de su pijama antes de abrir la puerta. Podía ser una broma que alguno de los chiquillos del vecindario le gastaran, con la excusa de ser La noche de Walpurgis y él no tendría más que reprenderlos por sus falsas creencias y llamar a sus padres a la iglesia. Aún así, su deber era atender al necesitado sobre todo si acudía en su búsqueda. Jamás sus ojos se habían abierto hasta ese límite, jamás sus labios se habían secado tan rápido. ¿Qué otra reacción podía tener al seguir siendo sólo un mortal? Ante esa piel blanquísima cubierta por una especie de túnica verde que se transparentaba por la lluvia, pegándola más a su figura de adolescente. Sus manos acariciaban sus brazos buscando un poco de calor inútilmente. La luz era pobre, pero suficiente para delatar sus facciones, pecas doradas sobre su nariz diminuta y sus mejillas redondas, sus labios casi morados. Las pestañas doradas aleteando para apartar las gotas de lluvia de sus ojos, el secreto mejor guardado del universo debía estar en ellos, en los colores tan intensos conviviendo en equilibrio. Sus cabellos pegados a sus mejillas, dorados debían ser también. Los cuernos sobresaliendo de su estrecha frente, las alas membranosas plegadas, como las de las mariposas. Inútiles. Su mirada se posó en él, atemorizado pero suplicante, casi desesperado entre temblores- Gloria a Dios- murmuró, rogando que esa sonrisa torcida hubiera permanecido invisible- Jesús, estás empapado- cerró la puerta, volviendo al baño, sujetando a la criatura de un brazo para ayudarle a seguirlo. Tomó la toalla que minutos antes había dejado en la cesta de ropa sucia, envolviéndolo para secarlo.

-Muchas gracias- sollozó, encogiéndose en la tela de la toalla para buscar su calor.

-Lamento no tener agua caliente pero puedes darte un baño, hay algo de ropa en el cesto. Iré a calentarte un poco de leche y tostarte pan, grita cuando hayas terminado-

-¿No... no está asustado, señor?- susurró entre las fibras de la toalla sin dejar de temblar- esta es la séptima puerta que toco, nadie abre en este día y yo...-

-El Señor está conmigo, y no tengo miedo- sonrió, alejándose a la puerta, dejando a la criatura confundida. No lo suficiente para no deshacerse de su escasa vestimenta y abrir la llave del agua. Incluso el líquido se sintió cálido en su piel por el frío de hacía momentos. Tenía tanto frío que no podía pensar en nada más que secarse la piel, las alas y el cabello. Removió las ropas de la cesta, encontrando una camisa de pijama gruesa, rasgando dos hoyos en la espalda para dejar que sus alas entraran. No tenía caso buscar un pantalón. Sus largas uñas rojas arañaron la puerta, dudando.

-Señor-llamó, dudoso. Ya estaba seco y quizá podía usar la toalla para cubrirse al menos hasta llegar al bosque, no podía estar tan lejos-¿Señor?- volvió a llamar un poco más fuerte. Al menos debía darle las gracias.Escuchó pasos antes de la puerta abrirse. La sonrisa de ese hombre, sus ojos azules tan suaves le hacían sentir a salvo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- se aventuró a acariciar su cabello como solía hacer con algunos de los niños de su congregación- encontré un poco de chocolate en la alacena, debe haber sobrado de las pascuas-

-¿En verdad no está asustado?- pestañeó rápidamente, mirándolo fijamente-¿Ya se dio cuenta que no soy humano, Señor?-

-Eres una criatura de Dios, mi niño, aunque tu aspecto pueda ser atemorizante, la llama que ha encendido tu vida es la Gracia Divina y si has venido a mi puerta, debe ser por obra y mandato de Dios- volvió a sonreírle, franco- y por favor, no me llames Señor, mi nombre es Craig-

-Yo me llamo Tweek- dijo un poco más animado, siguiéndolo a la cocina. El olor dulce del pan tostado y la mermelada lo hizo olfatear como un animalillo, haciendo que el pelinegro riera, invitándolo a sentarse a la mesa donde ya le aguardaba una taza de chocolate caliente.

-¿Quieres contarme tu historia mientras termino de tostar el pan, Tweek?- el rubio asintió tras la taza. Era fácil pasar por alto las alas, los cuernos y la cola con esa chispa infantil.

-Soy un Imp joven, esta era mi primera noche de Walpurgis, se suponía que me reuniría con mis hermanos en el bosque para acompañar a las brujas y quizá tener la suerte de que una me tomara bajo su cuidado para quedarme en este mundo más tiempo. Pero perdí el camino cuando un hada me arrojó polen en los ojos y caí aquí. Las hadas son perversas- hizo un puchero tras la taza- mis alas se mojaron y no pude volar para alcanzar a mis hermanos y ellos no notaron que yo me quedé atrás, así que no tuve más remedio que caminar, pero nosotros somos seres de calor, el frío nos hace mucho más daño que al resto de las criaturas. Tuve miedo de morir congelado y por eso decidí buscar ayuda en los humanos. Este día es una tregua entre su mundo y el nuestro, pensé que sería más fácil encontrar refugio-

-Pobre pequeño- Craig sirvió el pan frente a Tweek y éste cambió su expresión triste a una golosa-¿ Aún estás a tiempo de alcanzarles?-

-Sí- salpicó algo de pan al hablar con la boca llena- pero seguramente van a burlarse de mí, de por sí no querían que los acompañara por ser tan joven pero prometí que no les causaría molestias. En verdad me hubiera gustado quedar al cuidado de una bruja, este mundo me parece mucho más interesante que el mío-

-Y en su lugar acabaste en la humilde morada de un presbítero- rió, acomodando su mentón en su mano.

-¿Eres un hombre de fe?- sus ojos se abrieron , dejando de masticar- ¿ Y aún así socorriste a una criatura con cuernos?-

-Te lo he dicho, pequeño. Incluso Satanás es creación de Dios y mi deber es proteger y guiar a cada criatura bajo su manto- pasó una servilleta por la comisura sucia de la boca de Tweek- ¿ Cuántos años tienes?-

-Para los humanos, unos veinticinco ¿Usted?-

-Veintitrés- sonrió- ¿ Esta es tu forma real?- asintió- casi pareces un hada, claro, sino fuera por los cuernos- ambos rieron.

-No soy una criatura maligna, más bien soy un mensajero de brujas pero mi magia no es muy fuerte. Puedo controlar un poco de fuego pero no más todavía. Soy un demonio menor-

-¿Un demonio?- Craig untó mermelada en otro pan al verlo terminar el que comía- ¿ Deberías verme entonces como un enemigo? -

-Nuestra raza no es como la que retratan en sus libros, Craig. Somos criaturas pacíficas, nos gusta jugar claro, pero no somos la encarnación del mal ni buscamos alejar a la personas del buen camino. Ni siquiera tenemos permitido estar en contacto con humanos más que este día-

\- Vaya, entonces debo sentirme afortunado. Esta también es mi primer noche de Walpurgis ¿ Sabes? Estuve sirviendo en otro país hasta febrero y de haberme quedado ahí, mis plegarias no hubiesen sido escuchadas-

-¿ De qué hablas?- ladeó la cabeza, curioso. Pero Craig puso un dedo en sus labios en señal de secreto, haciéndole reír- eres muy malo, Craig, yo te he contado mi vida-

-Oh, entonces ¿ Te gustaría escuchar un secreto?- Tweek asintió, acomodando su mentón en sus manos para escuchar con atención al muchacho, enrrollando su cola en la silla- Nadie sabe por qué me involucré tanto en la religión, solía ser un chico problema, quizá no entiendas muy bien esto pero trata de seguirme. En mi familia no había devoción, la iglesia era algo más como lo que se hace por obligación que por fe, y realmente para mí no tenía nada de especial. No al menos hasta que cumplí los trece y comencé a tener ciertas inquietudes que nadie podía explicarme- acarició su mano, ya no quedaba nada de comida ni bebida-¿ Estás satisfecho? ¿Quieres un poco más?- negó con la cabeza- Entonces acompáñame a mi habitación por unas cobijas para calentarte un poco más- el imp se levantó para seguirlo por el pasillo hasta la pequeña habitación. La cama estaba perfectamente tendida, apenas había un ropero y un par de artículos de higiene sobre éste.

-Eres muy devoto ¿No? El corredor y aquí está tapizado de cruces y santos- se subió a la cama gateando, mirando con atención la figura en la cabecera, un poco más grande que el resto de afiches- Es muy bonita ¿ Quién es?-

-No creo que las criaturas de tu raza no conozcan el pudor, debiste ponerte unos calzoncillos- le gustaba cómo hablaba el religioso, podía imaginarlo dando una misa capaz de embelesar a sus asistentes. Se dejó hacer cuando lo envolvió por completo en la única cobija de la cama, recostándolo y recostándose junto a él- es Santa Dymphna, la patrona de los enfermos mentales y nerviosos, es una santidad de Irlanda. Es mi protectora- sonrió, acariciando una de sus mejillas bajo la cobija. Había recuperado la temperatura -¿Quieres que te siga contando?- asintió, cabeceando por el confort del calor y el estómago lleno- cuando estas inquietudes aparecieron, sin tener a nadie a quién recurrir, ninguna guía moral ni confidente, tuve que ingeniar yo mismo una forma de satisfacerlas sin despertar sospechas. Lo más natural era ordenarme- acarició sus cabellos, notando que se estaba durmiendo. Rió -¿ Te estoy aburriendo?-

-No, no, lo lamento. Es que de pronto me sentí muy cansado- bostezó.

-Debe ser por el romero que puse en el chocolate o los hechizos de protección que el diácono insistió poner cuando me vino a visitar. Quizá le debo un par de disculpas por haberlo tratado como un imbécil por advertirme de las criaturas del Walpurgis. Pensé que sólo eran una estúpida leyenda y aún así, mis rezos fueron escuchados-

-Craig, no me estoy sintiendo bien-

-Por supuesto que no, mi niño. Estás perdiendo fuerza pero descuida. Será rápido- quizá era por lo borroso que se había vuelto todo pero Tweek podía jurar que la sonrisa dulce del hombre había mutado en una expresión macabra- como te decía, debido a mis inquietudes decidí ordenarme. Nadie lo comprendió, no tenía respuestas para ellos pero lo cierto es que para la tierna edad de quince años yo ya había descubierto el regocijo que me producía la palabra de Señor, cuánta paz hay en su Santo Nombre- Tweek se había ovillado en la cobija, luchaba por no quedarse dormido. Sino se sintiera tan débil, ya hubiera ejercido un hechizo de desaparición- después de ordenarme y de algunos años en servicio, sentí que estaba perdiendo la fe, ver a la juventud tan ajena a la religión, burlándose de ella, renegando de ella comenzaba a quebrar mi espíritu. Le pedí a Dios una manera de demostrarle que quiero estar a sus órdenes, que mi templanza de espíritu era tan grande que podía restaurar su iglesia. En el seminario fue donde escuché de esta fantástica fecha dónde demonios y hadas salen por una sola noche al mundo terrenal. Podrá ser hipócrita decirlo, pero yo pensaba que si la fe defiende tan férreamente la existencia de un Dios bondadoso y justo, debía también aceptar la existencia de su contraparte. Criaturas como tú, pequeño. Rogué cada noche desde entonces que se me permitiera servir en Alemania, recé con toda la fe que tenía en mi alma por poder atraer a un demonio porque ¿Existe algo más profano que un ser oscuro? Eres mi regalo de Santa Dymphna por mis ofrendas, la respuesta a mis oraciones. He sido recompensado- le ayudó a salir de entre las sábanas, sujetándolo en brazos como a un niño pequeño.

-No soy un demonio blasfemo, nunca he cometido ningún acto en contra de la iglesia, por favor, déjame ir. Te puedo mostrar un tesoro escondido, o darte santo y seña de lugares usados para magia oscura, seguro ahí puedes encontrar algún demonio mayor-

-Fuiste tú el que me ha sido entregado, ninguna ambición ensucia mi pecho- Sus labios en su cabello le dieron escalofríos, apenas hizo el amago de arañarlo, pero Craig alcanzó a sujetar sus manos- no quisiera herirte, así que en vez de cortar estas horribles uñas, sólo voy a amarrarte ¿Está bien?- siguió removiéndose entre sus brazos cada vez más fuerte, sin notar que habían llegado a la sala. Esa casa era muy pequeña- ¡Qué ímpetu tan envidiable! Espero que lo guardes para más tarde- lo dejó en el suelo, apenas ejerciendo presión sobre él para controlarlo, buscando en el atril de su Biblia un rosario colgado- está hecho con fibras de manto bendito y las cuentas son de madera santa. No sé si tenga el mismo efecto en las criaturas paganas pero de cualquier modo creo que eres lo suficiente inteligente y cooperador para no hacer nada malo ¿ Verdad?- besó su frente con cuidado de no rozar sus cuernos, sujetando después sus manos tras su espalda con el rosario, bajo el nacimiento de sus alas. De rodillas- creo que debemos empezar con una oración sencilla, un Padre Nuestro o una oración de agradecimiento-

-Que no sea blasfemo no significa que comparta tus rezos. Esto es humillante- sollozó, encogiendo sus piernas contra su pecho, sentándose.

-No te acongojes, mi niño. Esta también es tu oportunidad de entrar al cielo y salvar tu alma- Craig se sentó en el sillón frente a Tweek. El rubio no notó de dónde había sacado la botella de vino ni la custodia dorada hasta que las puso en la mesa- empecemos con algo sencillo, repite después de mí, mi niño- destapó el vino murmurando unas palabras.

-Vete a la mierda- escupió, mostrando unos colmillos afilados que no había notado hasta el momento- deja de tratarme como si fuera un crío, no voy a ceder a estas ridículas humillaciones-

-No estoy intentando humillarte, ya te lo he dicho ¿ Cómo podría si eres mi Regalo del Cielo? Has sido enviado a mí como pago por mi temple, para hacer que mi fe me mantenga- acercó el vino a los labios de Tweek y éste giró la cabeza violentamente- no lo hagas más difícil , Tweek. Recuerda que tenemos toda la noche-

-No estoy tan débil para no morderte hasta desangrarte si te acercas un poco más a mí- advirtió, volviendo a arrodillarse con la intención de levantarse.

-¿Sabes? En el seminario nos hablaron de los aquelarres y cómo las brujas logran sus vínculos con sus sirvientes. El cura que nos impartía esa clase era ya bastante anciano y no parecía muy cuerdo, además de que sus creencias eran bastante arcaicas. Recuerdo que estaba totalmente alterado al advertirnos que huyéramos del pasto quemado en los bosques porque era señal de que un grupo de brujas había celebrado una orgía en ese lugar y la concupiscencia podía atacarnos sólo con oler las briznas quemadas del pecado. Porque las brujas no sólo celebraban estos encuentros carnales como ofensa al Santo Padre, sino también para vincularse con criaturas demoniacas- le dio un trago al vino, cerrando los ojos antes de abrir la custodia y tomar la única hostia- deberemos compartirla-

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando- volvió a gruñir cuando acercó el vino.

-Mi pequeño niño de oro, mi dulce, dulce milagro- rió con ternura, arrodillándose frente a Tweek, sin intimidarse por la forma en que le mostraba sus colmillos- he aceptado que mi única forma de salvar tu alma y consagrar la mía es en el camino de los mártires, ensuciando mi cuerpo primero. No es por vicio, lo juro. Acepto el deber de hacerte mi sitviente para que así tú también sirvas al Señor ¿No te sientes entusiasmado? Serás un demonio convertido, la redención de tu especie ante los ojos angélicos- arrojó el vino en su rostro al verlo escupir- estoy intentando hacer esto más fácil también para ti pero no toleraré que muestres tanta altanería-

-¡No voy a aceptarte como amo! -

-Leí un poco más después- sonrió, viendo las gotas de vino caer por los mechones rubios, como si no hubiera dicho una palabra- un libro antiguo donde mencionaba a las hadas y a los imp. Sus formas de eternos adolescentes, su exactitud en la copia de un cuerpo humano incluso en las partes privadas tenía el propósito de hacerlos apetecibles para las brujas. Desde su creación sólo fueron planificados como subordinados- acercó su mano con la mitad de la hostia, apartándola al recibir una dentellada en su dirección. Rió de nuevo, levantándose-un cuerpo hermoso, un rostro como el tuyo...Es una lástima que sólo hayan sido hechos con ese fin tan despreciable-

-Prefiero servir al mismísimo Satanás que a ti- lo siguió con la vista, sintiéndolo tras él. Mucho más fuerte, lo levantó por los brazos unidos tras la espalda, haciendo que sus conyunturas dolieran y sus alas se pegaran más a sus costillas. Se mordió los labios para no gritar. No podía dejarle ver que se estaba sintiendo más mareado a cada momento, que todo a sus ojos se iba difuminando más rápidamente.

-Te he dicho que no toleraré esas faltas de respeto- quizo mirar de dónde había salido ese otro rosario, más largo, que ahora estaba cerrado en su cuello y había atado en un extremo de la cruz de cuarzo frente a él. El hilo del rosario era tan fino que iba a abrirle el cuello antes de que él lograra zafarse. Se quedó quieto, más aterrado que antes al sentir el calor del hombre en su espalda. Sus labios en su hombro- hueles a flores recién cortadas- sus brazos en su cintura, subiendo hacia los botones de la camisa del pijama- es como si pudiera poseer un fragmento de primavera-

-No- intentó alejarlo con el hombro, alejar esas manos de su pecho, de su vientre, de su cintura, de sus muslos- no puedes estar hablando en serio ¿Y tus votos de castidad?-

-Eso sólo aplica con criaturas terrenales, mi querida ovejita perdida- rió, besando su cuello sobre el rosario- además ya te lo he dicho, mi camino ha de ser el de un mártir- pegó su cuerpo más contra Tweek, sintiendo sus piernas temblar por la cercanía y la indecisión de moverse para no herirse o para escapar de ese tacto- no puedes decir que un imp que ha sido creado por el pecado le teme a un encuentro carnal-

-No quiero que me marques. Parecías amable pero ahora te tengo miedo, hubiera preferido morir congelado en la calle- sollozó, la espalda le dolía, sus alas le dolían. Le daba escalofríos la forma en que sus manos le tocaban, le daba náuseas esa boca en sus hombros.

-La humildad reside en la gratitud- su voz se había vuelto más ronca, más entrecortada. Podía sentirlo menearse contra su trasero desnudo, la tela tan delgada de su pijama le dejaba sentir su erección. Él sabía cómo las brujas toman a los imp, sabía que entre ellas había un grupo reducido de brujos también y fue educado para desenvolverse en cualquier caso cuando llegara el momento. Pero nunca imaginó siquiera que era capaz que alguien le obligara a vincularse. Nadie se lo había mencionado y supuso que era porque ninguno de sus hermanos había sido tan estúpido para buscar ayuda en los humanos. Con una mano, Craig bajó el pantalón de su pijama, rozando su pene entre las nalgas del imp, haciéndole volver a intentar librarse, ya sin preocuparse por la sangre que salía de su cuello al intentarlo. Prefería morir. Lo escuchó gemir contra su oreja, pegando su cuerpo contra la pared por el peso, dejándolo sin posibilidad de moverse, acorralado- eres mi preciado Regalo del Cielo, estoy tan agradecido- resopló contra su oreja, poneindo una mano en el rosario que sujetaba su cuello, jalando hacía atrás para que lo mirara y con la otra , cubriendo su boca con su brazo. Podía morderlo ahí y sólo le dejaría marcas- "me _postraré hacia tu santuario,daré gracias a tu nombre :por tu misericordia y tu lealtad, porque tu promesa supera a tu fama"-_ lo podía sentir probar meterse en él, buscar un punto donde fuera posible ser penetrado. Sabía que iba a doler. Y aún así no estaba preparado para el agudo aguijonazo cuando el hombre logró su cometido- ah, Santo Dios- exhaló, saliendo un poco y volviendo a entrar más lento. Tweek había cerrado sus dientes en el brazo de Craig, sedado por el sabor de la sangre. Para su raza eso estaba prohibido.

Pero era tan dulce. Lamió en una marca de dientes, aflojando sus piernas sin notarlo, facilitando que la siguiente estocada fuera más fácil. Sorbió de la camisa empapada de sangre, enfocándose solo en el sabor embriagante del líquido, relajándolo, haciendo incluso soportable el dolor en su espalda.

-¿ Te gusta la sangre?- preguntó entrecortado, sujetando su cadera sin perder el ritmo, sin alejar su brazo herido al sentir su lengua recorrer ávida cada gota, los gemidos que se escaparon de su boca y sabía no venían por el placer de estar siendo tomado- ¿Quieres un poco más?- asintió y Craig entonces salió de él unos segundos, meditando- no sabía que fueran criaturas sanguíneas pero si así logras controlarte, puedo hacer el sacrificio- ofreció, quitando el rosario de sus manos y dándole media vuelta para que quedara frente a él. Lo tomó por los muslos, haciendo que el rubio se sujetara de su cuello, exponiéndolo para él. Entendió el mensaje y clavó sólo la punta de sus colmillos en el blanco regalo, deleitándose con la sangre que salió en un chorro hacia abajo. Craig volvió a penetrarlo, sintiendo que podía llegar más adentro al estar relajado el rubio.

-¡Ah!- supo que ese gemido fue directo de placer cuando sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda, abandonado su cuello. Salió, entró con el mismo ritmo y Tweek cerró sus piernas en las caderas de Craig, ayudándole a pegarse más. Volvió a lamer su cuello, hacía arriba de la herida que había hecho, delineando su barbilla con la sangre en su lengua. Craig no dudó al besarlo, sin importar el sabor acre ni los colmillos que apresaron su lengua, sólo sintiendo que iba a deshacerse adentro de esa criatura, sólo queriendo hundirse tan profundo en él que lo tragara, que acabara con su cordura a cambio de prolongar el calor que le envolvía, la suavidad de sus piernas en sus manos, la lúbrica sinfonía de sus pieles chocando- necesitas- su cálido aliento chocando contra su oreja le hizo hincharse más adentro de él- necesitas acabar adentro si quieres tomarme-

-¿ Estás aceptando que lo haga?- otro beso fue su respuesta y Craig no pudo más que sujetar sus muslos más rudamente para subir la intensidad. Era su regalo, podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, se excusaba por lo placentero que era estarlo profanando, por lo caliente que estaba su vientre rozando contra el pene de Tweek y las ganas que le daba de probarlo él también, de morderlo y lastimarlo un poco más- un poco más- susurró, pegando su frente a su hombro, notando entonces el temblor que movía las cruces en su pared al estarlo penetrando contra esta. Más rápido, cerró sus dedos hasta dejar marcas rojizas en los muslos, sentía que iba a partirse en dos por el rayo que recorrió su cerebro hasta la punta de su espalda. Respiró trabajosamente, notando entonces que había terminado. Lo soltó, apoyando el brazo bueno contra la pared para no caer, midiendo el daño en el otro. Olvidando todo al reparar en el rostro rojo por el sonrojo y la sangre de Tweek. Sus ojos brillaban con esa chispa sobrenatural que opacaba cualquier otra luz ahí adentro. Besó su frente,tratando de recuperar el aliento- creo que debo darte otro baño. Por el momento dormirás en mi cama, es muy pequeña para ambos pero yo puedo ocupar el sillón mientras te acostumbras a mi presencia-

-Lo que diga, Señor- sonrió, colgándose de su cuello, trazando una cruz en su hombro como una inesperada muestra de afecto. Después de todo, ya le sería imposible volver a casa.   
  



	2. Una envenenada

Salía cuando ni siquiera había rastro de sol para encargarse él mismo de la limpieza. Ninguna falsa vanidad le impedía tomar la escoba y limpiar toda la iglesia ; El confesionario,las copas, las custodias, los bancos, los reclinatorios. Acababa apenas con aliento para ir a saludar a los diáconos y al Sacerdote. Les presentaba sus respetos y comenzaba a ordenar sus ideas para darle forma al discurso que ofrecería. Su corazón se deshacía en regocijo al ver cada vez más gente llegar a su iglesia y eso le obligaba a preparar mejor sus palabras para ofrecerlas a su congregación y tocar sus corazones, sacudir sus conciencias, ofrecerles consuelo. Suspiró, besando su crucifijo al ver que comenzaban a llegar los primeros fieles.

Se las arregló para abrir el paquete de pan sin romperlo, tratando de recordar lo que Craig le había dicho sobre la austeridad al ver que ya no había más mantequilla. Miró que tampoco había leche y recordó que la palabra que usó había sido ayuno. Era una especie de penitencia que siempre pasaba los viernes. Hizo un puchero, viendo el simple pan negro. Chasqueó la lengua, volviendo a cerrar la bolsa antes de también chasquear sus dedos y desaparecer. Ahora estaba en el bosque. Inhaló profundo el aroma del fresco pasto, las pequeñas flores, sintiendo el rocío en sus plantas. El calor del sol en su piel le hizo sentir cosquillas, recordado que apenas se había dejado la túnica que Craig le había hecho con una camisa vieja. La levantó sobre sus muslos al sentarse en el suelo, después recostándose ante la sensación agradable. Las hormigas caminaban por sus piernas, se subían a su cola y él la movía con suavidad para mecerlas como un trenecito. Sin duda la naturaleza era su ambiente. Era una suerte que al menos se hubiera vinculado con un anacoreta. Semi anacoreta, mejor dicho, sonrió, recordando el par de veces que lo llevó completamente cubierto, alegando que era una mujer musulmana a la que intentaba convertir , sólo para que pudiera conocer la ciudad. Le habían gustado las tiendas de dulces y los museos, sin duda los teatros y quiso hacerle un berrinche a Craig cuando no le permitió entrar a la licorería pero recordó que no estaban solos. Odió la ciudad entonces, cuando no pudo colgarse de su brazo o mejor todavía, ser cargado en sus hombros como solía hacer cuando estaban en casa. Pero cuando Craig le dijo que necesitaba hacer unos recados , semanas después, él mismo se envolvió en las pesadas telas para acompañarlo. Era su amo, después de todo.

-Basta- rió entre dientes, sacudiendo a las hormigas que habían alcanzado su mano, sonriendo al verlas rodar para volver a ponerse sobre sus patas y seguir caminando. Él también se levantó, sacudiendo la hierba de su ropa. Daba dos saltos y caía sobre la tierra, con los brazos extendidos para mantener el equilibrio sólo para divertirse, sacudiendo sus alas. El sol en ellas le hizo detenerse para disfrutar más la sensación. Craig no le tenía prohibido salir, al contrario, le solía dejar la puerta abierta sólo con la advertencia de no dejarse ver. Tweek lo tenía muy claro. No quería meterse en problemas. Retomó su juego hasta que llegó a un manzano. Se lamió los labios y comenzó a escalar hacia las frutas colgando de las ramas. Tomó una, clavando sus colmillos con voracidad. No le gustaban los viernes. No le gustaba que Craig no le dejara tener chocolate en polvo porque llevaban una vida " austera" él era un imp, por todos los demonios. Terminó la manzana con una sonrisa torcida, tomando otra y guardándolo en su túnica, mientras abría sus alas, buscando un punto mucho más adentro en el bosque. 

-Se lo agradezco, en verdad. Pero no puedo aceptarlo- puso sus manos en el puño de la mujer, negando sostener el rosario de plata que le estaba ofreciendo, amén del saquito de monedas atado- si así lo desea puede ofrecerlo en el diezmo o dárselo como limosna al sacerdote, pero yo no puedo aceptar esto-

-Por favor, Padre, ningún cuello llevaría con más clase y orgullo que el suyo este rosario. Es de plata pura-

 _-"Con el orgullo viene el oprobio;_  
 _con la humildad, la sabiduría."-_ apartó sus manos, manteniendo la sonrisa calmada mientras se despedía de otros fieles. Su misa había terminado ya, necesitaba apurarse para hacer la limpieza de nuevo, guardar todo y volver a casa a darle un baño a Tweek, comprobar que hubiera encontrado la mermelada que había escondido para él en el cajón más alto porque, podía decir mil mentiras, no soportaba verlo llorar cuando le negaba sus dulces. Era como un niño pequeño. Era su Regalo del Cielo.

-Por favor, Padre- por un momento había olvidado a la mujer hasta que la sintió acercarse a él demasiado, metiendo su mano entre su casulla verde para deslizarle el rosario en el pantalón, acercando sus labios a su mejilla. Craig alcanzó a alejarse, mirándola con desaprobación, pero ella, lejos de incomodarse, comenzó a reírse socarrona tras sus manos enguantadas, echando a correr a la salida. Frunció los labios, sacando el rosario y el saquito de monedas, decidiendo que lo mejor sería dárselos al Sacerdote.   
  


\- ¿Tweek?- cerró la puerta, caminó a la sala, se persignó delante de su cruz de cuarzo, miró el sillón- ya llegué, cariño- abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrándolo dormido, totalmente desnudo y todavía mojado. Le había dado la orden de bañarse siempre que volviera del bosque porque odiaba limpiar la tierra que dejaba en las sábanas. Miró la manzana bajo su afiche de Santa Dymphna y sonrió, acercándose a acariciar su cabello.

-¿ Craig?- su voz estaba ronca mientras se tallaba los ojos- volviste muy tarde-

-Lo lamento, el Sacerdote me estuvo regañando- resopló, viendo a Tweek sentarse en la cama para hacerle espacio. Se sentó en su regazo, abrazando su cuello. Abrió la boca para seguir su relato, pero la expresión adormilada de Tweek cambió por completo.

-Hueles a otra persona- señaló, pegando su nariz a su mejilla, cerrando sus manos en su camisa negra, perforándola con sus uñas- Hueles a otra persona- repitió, mostrándole sus colmillos y Craig tragó saliva.

-Una mujer de la congregación me hizo un regalo y se acercó a bueno. Ya sabes las convenciones sociales, sólo me rozó la mejilla-

-Nadie, Craig ¡Nadie! Puede acercarse a ti más que yo. No puedes acercarte a nadie, es el trato-

-Lo recuerdo, mi niño, por favor, necesitas calmarte- tomó sus manos entre las suyas, acercando sus labios a ellas- ¿Desconfías de de mí? No podría traicionar mis votos. Ni los de castidad ni los que he hecho contigo-

-Te vas todo el día y vuelves oliendo a otro humano- lloriqueó, cambiando de nuevo de actitud- no puedes romper el trato, Craig, no quiero quedarme vagando en la tierra, ya no puedo volver a mi casa, no rompas el trato-

\- No pienso hacerlo, cariño- sonrío, soltando sus manos para comenzar a desabotonarse la camisa- por favor, dime- puso su mano en su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos, pegándolo a su pecho- ¿ Quién más que tú y el Señor tienen morada en este pecho? - sintió la nariz de Tweek aspirar su aroma, la textura marmorea de sus cuernos rozando peligrosamente su cuello.

-Aquí huele a mí-

-Porque tú estás aquí- rió, sintiendo a Tweek doblar sus alas para acomodarse entre sus piernas, olisqueando su cuello, de nuevo su pecho- te has portado bien al guardar ayuno este día ¿No ha sido pesado?- negó con la cabeza, besando su mejilla, lamiendo, haciéndole reír.

-Me he portado muy bien hoy- se autorreconoció, pegando su mejilla a la de Craig, buscando borrar cualquier otro aroma- fui a dar un recorrido al bosque, junté un poco de manzanas. Traje algo para ti - sonrió contra su pecho, aspirando su aroma entremezclado suavizando su rabia, su miedo.

-¿Para mí? Eres una criatura tan dulce- buscó a tientas el abrecartas sobre la mesita de noche, recorriéndose en la cama para dejar su espalda contra la pared, abriendo más su camisa- déjame darte un obsequio, entonces- clavó la punta en su pecho, marcando una cruz sanguinolenta que Tweek miró con los ojos completamente abiertos y brillosos. Tenía más de una semana que no le permitía beberlo. Lamió la gotita que había comenzado a escurrir, pegando sus labios a la herida, succionando, mareándolo por la presión. Nublándolo por su lengua, erizándolo con sus colmillos. Desgarró un poco más la herida, haciéndole jadear.

Dolía, por supuesto. Pero por otro lado, el brillo en los ojos de Tweek pagaba su sacrificio.

-Dijiste que - no podía evitar enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos, sintiendo su lengua en su pecho de esa manera, su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo sobre él- tuviste un mal día-

-No fue malo- deslizó sus brazos para deshacerse de la camisa negra, más íntimo el roze de su piel- sólo me regañaron porque dejé que esa mujer me diera obsequios materiales-

-¿ Está prohibido?- separó sus labios de su pecho, lamiéndose la sangre en ellos.

-Sí- acarició su mentón, limpiando las manchas que quedaron en sus mejillas.

-Oh, yo había traído algo para ti- volvió a rodear su cuello con sus brazos buscando sus labios sin besarlo, sólo acariciando con su aliento, dejándole sentir su cercanía- supongo que tendré qué volver a enterrarlo por la mañana-

-Viniendo de ti- un beso muy breve, sus manos en su cintura,en su espalda- no podría asegurar su te refieres a algún tesoro o un cadáver-

-Soy bueno desenterrando cosas- sonrió, abriendo más sus piernas a los lados de Craig. Volvió a besarlo, esta vez más agresivo, buscando su lengua, rozando sus labios con sus colmillos, suspirando cuando las manos se cerraron en su trasero, apretando. Sus manos fueron directo a su cinturón, rasgando con sus uñas para no perder tiempo, recorriendo su pecho.

-Es viernes, cariño- alcanzó a murmurar, subiendo sus manos a sus caderas aunque éstas parecían quemarle en venganza.

-En algún lugar del mundo ya no lo es, por favor- guió sus manos hacia abajo de nuevo- no necesitas ni siquiera moverte, yo puedo hacer todo el trabajo-

-Si lo hacemos ahora- jadeó al sentirlo masturbarlo, lamiendo su quijada- mañana ni el domingo habrá dulces para ti, y deberemos hacer penitencia los dos-

-Se pueden ir al diablo todos los otros dulces del mundo, Craig- lamió su cuello desde su quijada, disfrutando la forma tan sincera en que su respiración se alteraba para él, cómo no hacía el menor intento de ocultarse- estoy a punto de comerme el más delicioso de todos-

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan avaricioso?- sus ojos se perdieron en su pecho, en su cintura, en sus labios húmedos, la intensa mirada mientras se incorporaba en sus rodillas, sujetando sus hombros para no perder equilibrio.

-Siempre lo he sido-dobló un poco sus rodillas, buscando un ángulo adecuado en que sus alas no se lastimaran- debes haber leído eso, S _eñor_ \- ronroneó, sintiendo la gravedad pegarlo a él, sólo rozándose sobre su pene, esperando que fuera Craig quién perdiera su control y lo penetrara- pocas criaturas son más celosas que los imps-

-No hace falta que lo digas- lo sujetó de las caderas, tomó su pene con su mano para guiarse. La uñas de Tweek se clavaron en sus hombros a medida que iba entrando en él.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, simplemente terminó tan exhausto que en algún momento debió quedarse dormido. Se dio media vuelta, sintiendo a Tweek pegado a su costado. Estaba despierto, mirando con mucha atención el rosario de plata en sus dedos. Se deslizó hasta la cintura de Tweek, apoyando su cabeza ahí, sintiendo sus uñas en su mejilla. Una caricia, claro. Una advertencia. Muy nítida, también.

-Podría cortar las cuentas y hacer unas balas para molestar a los hombres lobo de la zona. No son lo suficientes grandes para matarlos , pero es muy divertido molestarlos-

-No deberías estar pensando cosas perversas- estiró la mano para quitárselo, pero en lugar de eso, acarició su antebrazo- aunque en realidad suena como a un buen control de plagas, no tenía idea de que hubiera tales criaturas realmente-

-Las hay, muchas. Claro que ninguna suele acercarse a donde hay un imp vinculado, como ya te dije, pocas criaturas son más celosas que nosotros. Y en realidad no quieres saber la clase de cosas que llegamos a hacer si se meten en nuestro territorio-   
  



	3. Cinco balas de plata

Si respiraba con más hondura, sus pulmones podían congelarse. Tardarían demasiado en calentar el gélido aire , así que se enfocaba en respirar con mucha pausa. No podía pensar con claridad por el hambre ni la vergüenza reciente de haber ido de casa en casa, a los parques e incluso a un par de escuelas por limosna y haber recibido esa cantidad sólo porque " más parecía un actor que un verdadero clérigo" haciendo que casi quisiera arrojarles de vuelta el dinero y salir de ahí con la frente en alto. Pero necesitaba ser consciente de la postura en la que estaba, de la penitencia que necesitaba cubrir cuanto antes para volver a su casa. Por sí misma ya se estaba alargando más de lo contemplado. Apretó el rosario contra su pecho, ovillándose contra el escaso calor de la cobija.Tres semanas de ayuno ya lo estaban mareando.

Y aún así, recordaba con escalofríos el enojo de Tweek cuando le dijo que debía irse por más de un mes a realizar el Sacramento de la penitencia. Lo tuvo que perseguir hasta el bosque cuando salió volando, temeroso de que algún vecino o despistado le descubriera, lo siguió hasta lo más profundo guiándose sólo por el sonido de sus alas contra el follaje ya que la noche estaba muy nutrida. En algún punto dejó de escucharlo y comenzó a correr más desesperado. Después de una hora quizá de caminar en círculos lo escuchó de nuevo. Sollozaba bajito pero cuando lo sintió aproximarse comenzó a gritarle que no podía abandonarle, que no se suponía que se marchara y Craig debió controlarse para no ponerse a llorar también. Algo había en Tweek que le contagiaba sus emociones de una forma enfermiza, un hilo que sujetaba un espejo contra su alma. Trató de acercarse pero tropezó con un obstáculo. Pensó que eran troncos y comenzó a caminar con más cuidado hasta acercarse por fin a Tweek y lograr abrazarlo, calmándolo, buscando todas las clases de disculpas que podía crear, cargándolo contra su pecho como un niño pequeño, jurándole que no demoraría ni un segundo de más al salir, lo primero que haría sería volver. Tweek seguía sollozando contra su pecho, balbuceando reproches y el miedo que le daba ser abandonado y Craig intentó besar su frente, sus mejillas para calmarlo. Tweek se quedó tranquilo en algún punto, exhalando un " está bien ya" mientras besaba su nariz. Al llegar a casa, al ser tocados por la luz, notó entonces que Tweek estaba lleno de sangre y él se estaba manchando también.

Tweek lo miró como no solía hacerlo, con esa quieta invitación a preguntarle de la manera incorrecta, con la amenaza de hacerlo cómplice de algo que no sabía si estaba dispuesto a soportar. Su pequeño milagro no era un animal de interiores, era un hada peligrosa, era un demonio al final de cuentas y no iba a permitirle olvidarlo. Disfrazó su sobresalto con angustia, corriendo a abrir la regadera, preguntándole si estaba herido. Tweek movió su nariz complacido, negando pero dejando que lo mimara. Al día siguiente realmente no se sorprendió de tener el pecho cruzado de cortes, ni de ver a Tweek menear un vaso con su sangre en él, diciéndole que sólo se estaba abasteciendo.

Ojalá él también hubiera guardado algo de alimento. Quizá no debió terminarse toda la hogaza de pan en la comida, debió racionarla, pero tenía tanta hambre que incluso ese pan sin sal le supo a gloria. Tentó la biblia junto a su cama, abriéndola.

-"Pues arruinada está Jerusalén, y Judá ha caído; porque la lengua de ellos y sus obras han sido contra Jehová para irritar los ojos de su majestad.La apariencia de sus rostros testifica contra ellos; porque como Sodoma publican su pecado, no lo disimulan. ¡Ay del alma de ellos! porque amontonaron mal para sí."-

-Hermano Tucker- El obispo tocó la puerta con suavidad antes de abrir- Lamento interrumpirlo, pero es hora de comenzar el encierro-

-¿De verdad es necesario?- dijo casi emberrinchado, corrigiéndose deprisa al ver la expresión augusta del hombre- Lo lamento. Es la primera vez que mi fe ha flaqueado tanto y no puedo negarle que la vergüenza me consume- volvió a cerrar la biblia, acomodando el rosario en su cuello antes de acercarse a la puerta.

-Eres un buen hombre de fe, hijo- el hombre sujetó su hombro cuando cerró la pequeña celda- No debes avergonzarte porque tu juventud te haya jugado una traición, sino enorgullecerte porque tu fe ha sido tan grande para pedir disculpas-

-Si confesamos nuestros pecados, Dios, que es fiel y justo, nos los perdonará y nos limpiará de toda maldad.- recitó con una media sonrisa a pesar del temblor al aproximarse a esa pesada cámara. El hombre le ofreció una cantimplora y dos hogazas de pan,antes de darle el flagrum. Craig besó sus manos después de aceptarlos.

-Se dictaminó que serían sólo cinco días de encierro, debes saber que tras esto podrás volver a tus obligaciones en la iglesia, serás de nuevo un hombre santo y todos tus pecados habrán sido perdonados-

-Alabado sea su Nombre y su bondad- exhaló agradecido. Cinco días no eran nada, podía soportarlos. Necesitaba hacerlo. Acomodó sus alimentos en el suelo, agradeciendo haber limpiado él mismo el lugar por la mañana. Era una habitación pequeña, apenas un camastro y una almohada, una sábana mucho más delgada, un hoyo en el suelo que seguro servía de baño y un enorme crucifijo en medio. Sabía que tarde o temprano debería entrar ahí. Tragó saliva mientras se deshacía de la sencilla camisa negra.

-"Te adoramos, Señor, y te bendecimos, porque por tu Santa Cruz redimiste al mundo. Que yo comprenda, Señor, el valor de la cruz, de mis pequeñas cruces de cada día, de mis achaques, de mis dolencias, de mi soledad."-

Estaba temblando. Estaba tan avergonzado de sí mismo.Besó el rosario que chocaba contra su pecho, estremeciéndolo por el frío. Sujetó el flagrum con rabia al permitirse pensar que no debía estar pasando por eso.

Una muchacha de su congregación, quizá en los quince o dieciséis, se había comenzado a acercar a él regularmente. Craig sabía que su obligación era guiar a las almas más solitarias al consuelo de la fe y esa pequeña oveja era inocente pero estaba desorientada. Lo tomó como un ofrecimiento del Señor para esparcir su Palabra. No se atrevía a compararla con Tweek, pero también había sido un regalo del Cielo, para atraer la atención de los más jóvenes, de despertar la curiosidad al ver a esa joven antes tímida y retraída, ahora con un gesto tan pacífico que invitaba a acercarse. Ella llevó a casi toda su clase un domingo y Craig sintió su alma regocijarse por aquello.Incluso de otras iglesias le llegaron halagos por sus esfuerzos. Craig se dejó guiar por la vanidad, reconocía ahora con vergüenza, perdió el juicio al creer ciegamente. Invitó a la chica a un convento cercano, con la implícita intención de verla convertirse en monja. Si ella aceptaba, él la volvería parte de su iglesia. Tan dulce, aceptó, segura de haber encontrado su camino, agradecida con él por habérselo mostrado. Craig intentó no mostrarse demasiado entusiasmado pero Tweek incluso había improvisado un pastel al escuchar esa noticia, sin entender pero apreciando que para Craig era algo muy importante.

Al día siguiente la madre de la chica fue a insultarlo, a llamarlo de mil ofensivas maneras y a exigirle que no le lavara el cerebro a su hija, que no volviera a acercarse. Craig intentó dialogar con ella, explicarle que la religión no era nada malo ni retrógrada. Pero una última amenaza de culparlo de actos innombrables, lo hizo cerrar la boca. Sentía una profunda pena, una desolación que no sabía cómo explicar. Esa tarde salió antes, dejando sin lavar los suelos. Necesitaba recostarse, sentir los dedos de Tweek entre su cabello y su calor. Ambos se congelaron a mitad de su ritual de consuelo al escuchar la puerta ser tocada. Tweek se escondió por reflejo bajo la cama mientras Craig se acomodaba la ropa. Claro que se sorprendió al ver a la chica en su puerta, temblando pero sujetando con fuerza sus dos maletas.Estaba decidida que su camino era la fe y no iba a ceder. Pero necesitaba su ayuda al ser menor de edad. Craig tragó saliva, viendo instintivamente al interior de su casa. Un tirón en su pecho le conminaba a firmar el papel que ella ya llevaba preparado para ser aceptada en el convento. Otro tirón en el estómago le advertía de los problemas que eso le acarrearía. Pero al final no pudo negarse. La invitó a pasar, se apuró a prepararle algo de café ( A Tweek parecía gustarle mucho más que el chocolate y ahora era lo único que bebía) mientras intentaba calmarla. No estaba temerosa, no estaba dudando. Craig no podía evitar sentirse satisfecho. Volvió a preguntarle si estaba segura, recordándole que su familia no estaría feliz si se escapaba de esa manera. Ella no dejó lugar a dudas , estaba más que lista para cargar con el repudio de su familia. Quizá no lo comprendían ahora, dijo, pero algún día lo harían. Él la acompañó personalmente a la estación de autobuses, doblando la carta de recomendación en su abrigo. Fue la primera vez que en verdad lamentó no poder abrazar a alguien, pero no podía lidiar con Tweek si volvía a oler otro perfume en su ropa.

Esa noche y el resto de la semana fueron de completa tranquilidad. La mañana del jueves trajo la tormenta, con la mujer interrumpiendo su misa, gritando que le devolviera a su hija. Craig intentó por supuesto tranquilizarla , pedirle que esperara a que terminara para hablar calmadamente. Pero la mujer comenzó a gritar que él había seducido a su hija. Que seguro sus intenciones para con ella eran todo menos santas y eso le hizo perder los papeles. No en una explosiva sarta de gritos, ni menos en una gesticulación ofensiva, pero sí en el sonrojo. Le pidió que saliera de la iglesia, pero ella siguió gritando. Alguno de los parroquianos se levantó a defenderlo, alegando que Craig era un hombre recto y jamás hubiera hecho algo así. El alboroto escaló al punto que el mismo Sacerdote tuvo qué salir a verlo. Debió confesar entonces que había ayudado a la chica a escapar y aunque sus intenciones eran nobles, en realidad aquello era un delito. El sacerdote debió prometerle a la mujer que él mismo iría por la niña al convento y la regresaría a su casa si no levantaba cargos contra Craig. Le dolió saber que había decepcionado profundamente al Sacerdote y que debía retirarse de sus ocupaciones. Craig entonces apeló al Sacramento de penitencia, suplicando por no ser destituido. El Sacerdote le explicó que no era algo tan sencillo, pero él insistió, queriendo demostrarle que en verdad estaba arrepentido de su inmadurez. Al final terminó accediendo, pidiéndole que fuera a preparar su maleta para marcharse esa misma noche. En el camino, no dejaba de sentir que aquello era injusto, que él no había hecho nada malo, que sólo estaba haciendo lo que se suponía predicaba. Ayudar a los perdidos a acercarse a Dios, a brindarle consuelo al necesitado. Las leyes de Dios son más grandes que las leyes de los hombres, al menos así debía ser. Antes de entrar a casa debió calmarse. Tweek no iba a tomarse nada bien su ausencia.

-"Dame convertir en ofrenda amorosa, en reparación por mi vida y en apostolado por mis hermanos, mi cruz de cada día. Señor, pequé, ten piedad y misericordia de mí."- apretó los dientes antes de azotar el flagrum contra su espalda, sintiendo hasta la médula el desgarre. Debió respirar un par de segundos antes de volver a azotarse. Sentía la sangre correrle hacia abajo, hasta el cinturón.

Y luego sintió un dedo hacia arriba, al origen de la herida.

Se giró sobresaltado, encontrándose primero con esos ojos multicolor sin pupila, sobrenaturales y acongojados ante sus heridas, ante sus mejillas hundidas. Debía estar alucinando por el hambre.

-¿Tweek?- dijo bajito, sin atreverse a tocarlo.

-¿Por qué te estás lastimando?- su vocecita de metal repicando, de nubes disueltas en la garganta apenas era audible-¿Por qué estás sangrando?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- casi deseó estar alucinando, que no fuera real el calor de su piel de durazno en sus manos. Lo sujetó de los hombros, mirando a la puerta, preguntándose en qué momento había entrado-¿Alguien te vio?-

-Sabes que puedo aparecer en donde quiera. Vine directo aquí cuando olí tu sangre-

-Tweek, cariño, es peligroso que estés aquí- se relamió los labios, nervioso- no sabía que tenías tan buen olfato-

\- Soy un Imp- le recordó, como si acaso fuera necesario- Te ves muy cansado ¿Has estado durmiendo bien?¿No tienes hambre?-

-Te expliqué que vine a cumplir una penitencia, cariño, no se supone que sean vacaciones-

-Estás tardando demasiado-rodeó su cuello, acercando su nariz a sus labios. Aspiró suavemente y Craig enseguida gimió al sentir sus uñas clavarse en sus hombros-¿A quién besaste?-

-Es un protocolo- intentó apartarlo, sólo consiguiendo que lo sujetara más fuerte- carajo, Tweek, ya estoy pasando por muchas cosas-

-Si me hablas de esa manera casi me haces pensar que te estás demorando tanto para no lidiar conmigo ¿Es eso? ¿Soy un problema ahora para ti?- sus uñas se clavaron en sus omóplatos, tirando hacia abajo, desgarrando más de lo que hubiera hecho el flagrum-¿Quieres cumplir tu penitencia? Déjame ayudarte-

El rubio lo arrojó al suelo, chasqueando los dedos hizo que sus manos se unieran por hilos que no veía, al igual que sus piernas. El suelo se sentía dolorosamente duro y frío contra su espalda herida, intentó arquearse pero enseguida Tweek puso su pie contra su pecho, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados. Pasó su pie por todo su pecho hasta su estómago, hasta rozar su cinturón con una sonrisa burlona.Se sentó sobre su vientre, sujetándolo con fuerza de la mandíbula.

-¿No debería ponerse a rezar ahora, Señor?-

-En serio, si alguien entra...-

-Si alguien entra ahora- pegó sus labios a su oreja- te aseguro que lo voy a descuartizar hasta que nadie reconozca su cadáver. Estoy aquí para asegurarme que estés cumpliendo tu penitencia ¿No es eso a lo que has venido? A rezar y a sufrir. Yo te puedo ayudar con las dos- acarició su mentón, antes de volver a sentarse sobre su vientre, abriendo las piernas para apoyarse mejor.-continúa-

-Esto es en serio, no puedes- una bofetada le hizo callarse y voltear a ver al ser sobre suyo, mirándolo con un incomprensible mutismo.

-Reconozco la oración que estabas recitando. Es del Vía Crucis. Qué arrogante al elegir esa ¿No crees?- Rió suave, irguiendo la espalda-"Te adoramos, Señor, y te bendecimos, porque por tu Santa Cruz redimiste al mundo."- se acercó a su oreja de nuevo, con la voz mucho más entrecortada por el enojo y la emoción- continúa-

-"Tú caes, Señor, para redimirme. Para ayudarme a levantarme en mis caídas diarias, cuando después de haberme propuesto ser fiel, vuelvo a reincidir en mis defectos cotidianos."-

-Sin duda eres un hombre vicioso- sonrió Tweek, delineando con su lengua el lóbulo de su oreja, paseando por su cuello, por su hombro- Te han mandado aquí sólo por haber intentado encubrir a una descarriada ovejita ¿Qué harían si supieran las cosas que te gusta hacer tras la puerta? Y peor si es posible, con un demonio- delineó sólo con la punta de sus uñas su costado, su pecho, besando su mejilla-¿No crees que les resultaría escandaloso lo mucho que disfrutas con mi boca? Lo violento que puedes llegar a ser, obligándome a arrodillarme mientras tú continúas leyendo y sólo te detienes para jalarme del cabello y asegurarte que lo bebí todo cuando acabas-

-Tweek, por favor- el frío se estaba disolviendo, dándole escalofríos, haciendo que su cuerpo se despertara a pesar del dolor y la sangre.

-Eso mismo sueles decirme ¿No es cierto? " _Tweek, por favor, muévete un poco más, déjame tocarte ahí"_ \- el dorso de su mano por la línea de su vientre, su boca demasiado cerca de la suya-Eres tan caballeroso, sin importar lo caliente que estés. Nunca me dejas estar abajo para no lastimar mis alas. No me quejo, en realidad me encanta montarte- sentía su larga y fina uña romper su cinturón. Debía sentirse amenazado-¿Puedes continuar? Olvidé cómo sigue-

-Por favor, cariño, vuelve a casa. Sólo faltan cinco días para que termine, lo prometo-

-Me he tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá pensando que estabas herido, no puedes ser tan desconsiderado- escuchó su cinturón ser roto por fin, sintió después la mano de Tweek masajeando por encima de su ropa interior-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te masturbaste?-

-Este es un lugar de oración, jamás podría- jadeó pesadamente al sentir su lengua larga de reptil que ocultaba casi siempre, recorrerle todo el cuello.

-Puedo olerlo.Estás totalmente desesperado- volvió a reír, clavando la punta de su uña en su abdomen- al menos eso me asegura que no has tocado a nadie-

-No podría siquiera pensarlo- gimió abiertamente al sentir su cola enredarse en sus piernas, jugueteando. La espalda sangraba al igual que la abertura en su abdomen pero el dolor no era nada contra el calor de su mano en su entrepierna, la humedad de su lengua en su cuello y su otra mano haciendo círculos en su costado, hacia su pecho.

-Ellos son humanos y sería una falta que no podrías reparar ni con esta penitencia- aseguró, besando suavemente su clavícula.

-Ellos no son tú, Tweek. Así fueras humano- se mordió los labios al sentir sus colmillos apenas rasgar su cuello.

-Pero no lo soy- siguió bajando la punta de sus colmillos por su pecho, sacando la lengua, rozando su pezón con ella, haciéndolo estremecer más al cerrar su mano dentro de su ropa interior. Ya había comenzado a humedecerse por la dureza- Gánatelo- ordenó, encorvándose, rozando con su lengua los huesos de su cadera- continúa-

-"¡Ayúdame a levantarme siempre y a seguir mi camino hacia Ti! Señor, pequé, ten piedad y misericordia de mí."- Lo estaba oliendo por encima de la ropa, doblando su pantalón hasta sus muslos ya que mantenía sus piernas juntas, cerró los ojos, sintiendo que la habitación se estaba disolviendo junto a él, olvidando el frío y el hambre, sólo percibiendo el aroma a flores de Tweek, el tacto de Tweek, la voz de Tweek y esos ojos sin pupilas que lo miraban fijamente como si en cualquier momento fuera a devorarlo.

Y él sólo esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Buen niño- sonrió, mostrándole los colmillos mientras bajaba su ropa interior, deslizándose hasta sentarse en sus muslos, tomó su pene con cuidado, ya estaba completamente erecto. Volvió a tomarlo de la mandíbula, apretando para que no pudiera separar los labios. Hizo una línea vertical con su lengua, después una horizontal en una señal de cruz que lo hizo estremecer. Intentó besarlo, pero Tweek se apartó, volviendo a su entrepierna. Lo envolvió con la lengua por completo, arrancándole un gemido, haciendo círculos con sus pulgares en su cadera, lamiendo hasta dejarlo totalmente mojado antes de introducirlo a su boca, con cuidado de sólo rozarle con la punta de los colmillos, sin herirlo pero dejando que sintiera su pulzante filo. Abrió más la boca, estimulándole con la lengua desde la punta hasta los testículos, sin descuidar sus caderas, subiendo hacia arriba por su cintura hasta los pezones.

\- Aráñame más- pidió, arqueándose para buscar contacto, desesperado por seguir atado. Tweek clavó sus uñas en su clavícula, bajando por su pecho hasta su ombligo. Craig debió morderse los labios para no gritar.

-Desde que llegué la habitación quedó insonorizada, no tienes que controlarte- explicó, mirándolo fijamente antes de continuar lamiendo. Lo sintió relajarse más, gimiendo desordenadamente mientras intentaba empujar sus caderas contra él, bajar sus brazos para tocarlo, separar sus piernas. Rió con burla, envolviéndolo por completo con su boca, subiendo y bajando, masajeando por dentro con la lengua, presionando contra su paladar, sintiendo cómo se hinchaba, percibiendo el cambio de sabor a medida que el líquido preseminal se iba condensando. Se separó de improviso, volviendo a sentarse en su vientre, cambiando su expresión a una de enojo de nuevo. Lo abofeteó- ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?-

-Porque no sé cómo voy a explicar tener a un Imp chupándomela mientras se suponía que debía estar en confinamiento y en definitiva no quiero que mates a nadie más-

-Oh, o sea que te diste cuenta-

-No soy estúpido, cariño. El día que te seguí al bosque, mataste a la madre de esa chica. Casi esta penitencia fue por fortuna, para no poder ser tomado como sospechoso-

-No me harás sentir culpable por protegerte- se inclinó para besarlo, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos, mordiendo, lamiendo, acariciando. Bajó sus labios por su cuello, sintiendo la irregularidad de su piel abierta, cómo se arqueaba al querer acercarse. Totalmente bajo su control. Todos esos días fueron insoportables, no encontraba de qué manera distraerse, cómo dosificar su sangre como un psicotrópico paliativo, recorrer el bosque para molestar a otras criaturas y desestresarse, patear los restos ya putrefactos de aquella mujer que había decidido era la culpable de que Craig se hubiera marchado. Los restos frescos de la chica que había decidido no merecía pertenecer a la congregación de Craig por desertora. En otra circunstancia, no hubiera ido tan rápido al sentirlo herido. Pero estaba enloqueciendo por su lejanía.Estar vinculado era algo mucho más profundo de lo que podía explicarle, mucho más doloroso.

-No quiero que te sientas culpable, bebé- su voz salió rasposa, suplicante por sentirlo otra vez. Tweek sonrió con dulzura, besando su mejilla. Volvió a pasar su lengua por sus heridas para cerrarlas, meneándose contra su erección-¿No me vas a desatar?-

-Claro que no- apoyó sus manos en su pecho para equilibrarse, balanceándose, tentándolo- me gusta dominarte-

-Cariño- gruñó, con una sonrisa ladeada. Ni siquiera intentó disimular el placer de verse así. Le gustaba tocarlo, le encantaba la sensación de esa piel de flor, el extraño ritmo de la vida en su interior, cada relieve, cada diferente textura de su cuerpo. Pero también le fascinaba sentirlo sobre él, marcando el ritmo del encuentro, dejándole claro que le pertenecía. Que no podía olvidar que su corazón estaba dividido entre su fe y él. Tweek no se interponía en sus aspiraciones espirituales, no le impedía ser quien era, pero no cedía su espacio, ni un centímetro. Se lamió los labios, ansioso. Cerró los ojos al sentirlo rozarse otra vez contra él, sin dejarlo entrar todavía, casi sólo masturbándolo con su trasero. Era tan placentero que no sabía si realmente quería llegar más allá todavía. Pero cuando la gravedad por fin lo dejó entrar en Tweek, todo lo demás quedó estático. Gimió, casi gritó cuando Tweek salió y volvió a entrar.

-¿En serio quieres que me vaya?- alcanzó a decir, sujetando sus hombros para comenzar a marcar un ritmo. Sentía que lo llenaba, cómo palpitaba en su interior, sus muslos intentando rozar sus glúteos, el calor que salía por su respiración, mezclándose en el aire para entrar en los pulmones de Craig, en otra unión igual de íntima, otro tipo de protección. Comenzó a masturbarse, apoyándose en sus rodillas para penetrarse contra Craig, enredando su cola otra vez en las piernas de Craig, disfrutando la humedad que ya comenzaba a mojarlo.

-Nunca- jadeó, ya más inquieto, ya revolviéndose para tocarlo. Estirando la cabeza para besarlo, arqueándose- te amo-

-No- jadeó, doblando el cuello ante la ráfaga del placer que lo sacudía- no digas esas cosas sólo para que te suelte-

-Cuando termines de joderme, te lo voy a repetir las veces que quieras, entonces- Tweek se inclinó para besarlo, dándole la espalda después, chasqueando los dedos para desatarlo. Craig se apresuró a tomarlo de la cintura, abriendo las piernas para empujarse contra Tweek, penetrándolo hasta ver vibrar su cabello, su cola estaba ahora envolviendo su cintura, era como un hilo fino que cortaba al apretarse- abre más las piernas, cariño, quiero metértelo un poco más- le indicó y Tweek asintió, separando más las piernas y encorvándose hacia atrás, separando sus nalgas con sus manos para dejarlo entrar más profundo. Estaba tan cerca. Comenzó a ir más rápido, conforme el aire se iba haciendo más denso, menos soportable el calor en su vientre. Jadeó con fuerza cuando el orgasmo le erizó, viendo su semen correr hacia su pubis mientras salía de Tweek. El semen de Tweek era de un color más bien verde, olía a pasto recién cortado. Lo escuchó gemir un poco más bajo y entrecortado antes de darse vuelta, recostándose en el pecho de Craig-¿Ya puedo decirte que te amo sin que me lo tomes como falso?-

-No necesitas decírmelo, ya me he dado cuenta- dijo con pedantería, restregando su nariz contra su cuello- pero me gusta escucharlo-

-Te he vuelto un poco mimado- regaló, besando sus cabellos, acariciando con suavidad sus cuernos. Estiró la mano, alcanzando el pan y la cantimplora, ofreciéndoselos a Tweek. Éste lo miró con la ceja levantada. Chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer frente a ellos un par de platos con salchichas, puré de papas y pasteles, además de dos tazas de café humeantes.

-Vamos a estar aquí cinco días, no me puedes mantener sólo con agua y pan- declaró, bebiendo. Craig se rió, acomodándolo de nuevo contra su pecho, tomando una salchicha para morderla.

Él realmente no había sido culpable de más que buena voluntad, así que no debía culparse por no estar terminando correctamente su penitencia. Se inclinó a besar la nuca de Tweek, deseando volver a casa pero no tanto como hacía unas horas atrás. 


End file.
